


An Adommy Royalty Romance Story

by ILoveAsra



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancing, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveAsra/pseuds/ILoveAsra
Summary: Tommy is a prince with a guarded heart, Adam is a prince with a gentle heart that he wants to give to Tommy.Will Adam get Tommy let his heart open to love again? Can Tommy trust Adam with his heart? Only time will tell
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff





	An Adommy Royalty Romance Story

There once was a blonde haired prince named Tommy, his parents King Ron and Queen Dia keep hoping that their son would find someone who would love him and treat him right but Tommy was stubborn and wasn’t going to just end up falling for anyone. Tommy wanted someone who wouldn’t treat him like a trophy wife (or husband) and let Tommy stay who he was. Tommy had his hair shaven on one side and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, he also had tattoos (which his parents didn’t think a prince should have). Tommy wanted someone who would make him feel safe and wanted to hear his opinions, his birthday was coming up and no matter how hard he protested, his parents insisted on having a birthday ball and for Tommy to possible find someone, little did Tommy know that it would be the ball that would bring him his special someone.

Adam was a prince with black hair with blue and red streaks and the most deepest blue eyes anyone has ever seen. All the suitors who had came and asked for Adam’s hand always complimented his eyes, of course Adam had heard it a million times but it never felt special because it wasn’t coming from someone special. Adam’s parents King Eber and Queen Leila was also hoping that their son would find his special someone, they had insisted that all of them go to birthday ball for Prince Tommy. Adam had heard a lot about the blonde prince, he had heard that Tommy was stubborn, but hey, he liked a challenge. Adam was hoping to be able to show Tommy that he could open his heart to love.

The ball was in full swing and Tommy was bored, he had danced with some people to appease his parents but he was bored and was sitting at the bar ordering a new drink when Adam and his family showed up, Tommy had looked up when they got there. He had to admit that Adam was gorgeous but he wanted to stay guarded as long as he could, he saw Adam coming his way, he could feel his heart pounding as Adam got closer to him, he was debating to run but knew he wouldn’t get too far in such short time and he was right because as soon as he was standing up, Adam was there.

Adam smiles and bows at Tommy “your highness”

Tommy smiles despite himself “your highness”

Adam smiles “would you like to dance?” as he held out his hand

Everything in Tommy was screaming no and to walk away but he ended up taking Adam’s hand as he replied “yes I would”

Adam smiled as he led them to the dancefloor and everyone had parted for them so the whole dancefloor was theirs and all eyes were on them which made Tommy feel uneasy having so many eyes on him but he just willed himself to focus on Adam “just focus on me” he had whispered in Tommy’s ear as they started dancing as Tommy nodded.

Tommy was happy to let Adam lead the dance, it wasn’t he was a bad dancer, it was just dancing wasn’t his thing so he tried to avoid it as much as he could but with the balls his parents had, he had to learn although he preferred his partner to lead the dance. Tommy wasn’t surprised that Adam was a great dancer and another thing Tommy noticed is how he fit in Adam’s arms, almost like two puzzle pieces fitting together, he liked that Adam was taller than him, although he might be small but he had a roar for when he needed it like when handsy guys didn’t get the hint that he wasn’t interested in them and sometimes his mouth got him in trouble like when he told one of his parent’s closest alliance king’s sons to er fuck the hell off before he was deballed, his mother hadn’t been too happy about that but it did the trick and he didn’t bother Tommy after that which Tommy felt pride for.

Adam was easily leading them through the dance, were they talking? No. But he didn’t seem to mind, he was just glad to be dancing with Tommy, it was like Tommy was his missing piece but he knew how guarded Tommy was and wasn’t going to push Tommy into anything because that wasn’t how he was or how his parents raised him. Adam was tall but he was a gentle soul but he would also stand up for those he loved, he had a protective instinct about him and he had heard that Tommy could hold his own, it had spread like wildfire when Tommy had told a prince off, when he was alone, he had found himself laughing at that, he could only imagine that prince’s face and he like that in a mate

The dance had ended too soon for Adam and Tommy seemed like he didn’t want to let go but he did and they had bowed at each other again after they parted, Adam was going to get a drink when Tommy took his hand and led them outside

“I’m sorry, I just had to get out of there, I needed some air” Tommy confessed softly

Adam had faced Tommy “I understand, it’s okay, we can relax out here for a bit, I could tell it was making you uneasy with all those eyes on us”

Tommy nodded “you think I’d be used to it with so many balls but it gets overwhelming and it’s not easy as people think”

Adam just smiled and nodded “you don’t have to explain to me, there are times when I get overwhelmed”

Tommy looks at Adam “you do?”

Adam looks at Tommy “yes, and I know the day I become king, it’s going to get harder because everyone’s going to be relying on me”

Tommy looks at Adam and nodded “that’s what has me nervous about becoming king soon and then I’m scared that I’ll fail my people”

Adam looks at Tommy “you won’t fail as king because you have a good heart and I know I just met you but I just know you do”

Tommy looks at Adam “thank you, that’s sweet of you to say”

Adam looks at Tommy “you’re welcome, I speak from my heart”

The rest of the ball, Tommy had stayed with Adam and they had talked, danced, drank and ate, they enjoyed each other’s company and their parents liked seeing them together and was thinking there might be wedding bells in the future but they were going to let it play out. They didn’t want to make their sons feel pressured. When it came time for Adam and his family to leave, Tommy had walked out with Adam, he didn’t know when he would see Adam again so he wanted to tell Adam bye as they hugged and he watched as Adam mounted his horse and ride off into the night to catch up with his parents as they headed back to their kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
